


Prompt 4: At Your Fingertips

by LadyArinn



Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: Viktor thinks about Yuuri as the sun rises
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Februrary 2020 Daily Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Prompt 4: At Your Fingertips

Viktor would not say that he had been sad or lonely before Yuuri because he hadn’t been able to feel much of anything at the time. Life was nothing more than a dull monotone to him, the familiar repetition of his schedule guiding him unfeelingly through his days without change as he had fallen into resignation.

He’d surrounded himself with people who had big personalities—Yuri, Chris, Yakov—people who for brief moments of time could shake his world up and make him feel a facsimile of emotion. But even they had quickly become so  _ monotonous,  _ their temporary shine tarnishing shortly as they became so  _ boring _ . Yuri would always shout and growl for attention, Chris would always act inappropriately because he liked how it put people on edge, and Yakov would always growl and bark but never bite. Every day, every action, every reaction, every word, all so much of the same. All just feeling like an act that was being played for the rest of the world, like the person Viktor pretended to be on the ice and in front of cameras.

Viktor had spent his entire career wanting to surprise the world only to find out that it didn’t want to surprise him back, and so every day became just another chore for him to get through as he waited for something to make it all worth it.

A few people had called it depression. Viktor had called it boredom. 

But then  _ Yuuri _ . Yuuri who was delightful and sexy and shy and ornery and absolutely, utterly perfect. Yuuri brings color to the world, life and laughter and surprises galore, and Viktor truly loves him in a way Viktor had always thought was out of his reach.

He’d been in a few relationships throughout the years that had lasted at most a month, had a few flings and one night stands when everything had seemed bleakest and he had just wanted to feel  _ something. _ But if he took every ounce of the feelings he’d felt during those dalliances, every drop of anything other than the  _ nothing  _ that had been typical of him back then, it would be like comparing a teardrop to an ocean when held up against the sheer amount of emotion his Yuuri inspired in him.

Even just waking up next to him, like he was now, was an experience. Watching him sleep, lashes looking so incredibly long against his pale cheeks, face just a little rounder in the off season, letting out little puffs of breath that were so cute that Viktor’s chest ached with it. The morning light was thin, still working on breaking up the darkness of the night, but it was just enough for Viktor to see the softness of the other man’s skin, the mess of his hair, his hand curled up on top of the slim slice of bed separating them.

Viktor moved his hand so that it was beside the sleeping man’s, finger tip’s just a hair’s breadth away from touching him.

It’s moments like this that Viktor wonders if the other man is really here. If he’ll stay. If he’ll not toss Victor aside or get bored of him like the man feels everyone will, eventually. And if Yuuri does, what will he do then? Just wither away with no Yuuri? No skating? No hope?

The world knows he returned to skating because Yuuri inspired him, but he doesn’t think they’ll ever really understand what he really means when he says that. Because  _ “Inspired” _ is such a casual word for what it really is, which is that Yuuri takes him out of everything he had thought he had known about himself and makes him reconsider himself from another angle. Makes him feel  _ alive  _ and in love and so happy to see another day come for the first time in a very long time.

Yuuri makes him stop looking at skating as something he had to do and instead as something he wanted to do. Something that hadn’t been true for such a long time. When he was younger, back when skating had felt good, he’d logically known the ice was cold even though it had never really felt that way. To him the ice was fun and playful and _everything,_ a canvas he couldn’t wait to paint with his blades. But slowly over time as all of that eroded away it just became so, so cold and unwelcoming, an enemy where there used to be a friend. 

How could he continue to love something that made him ache from the chill of it?

But then Yuuri and the way he moved, the way he  _ adored  _ the ice, it just lit up that dormant piece of Viktor. Rediscovering something you once loved through the eyes of someone you cherish and adore is an unparalleled experience. And while the ice could still be cold, it wasn’t as gloomy as before, wasn’t quite as harsh and unforgiving, and it was all because of Yuuri. 

He’s been staring intently at Yuuri’s had just a touch away from his own as he thought everything over that he’s surprised when the and moves, jumping a little as it slides closer so that their fingers can thread together.

“Vitya? What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, voice sleep hoarse and husky. Viktor looks up at his face and can’t help but smile besottedly at the baggy eyed, drowsy look on the other man’s face.

“Nothing,  _ zolotse, _ just thinking about you.”

Yuuri’s smile is a sleepy thing, a slow curl of his lips that he tries to hide in his pillow but Viktor still sees and he is  _ captivated _ .

“Love you.” The japanese man murmurs, looking shyly at Viktor from the corner of his eye like he wasn’t aware that Viktor would tear out is very soul if Yuuri requested it and serve it to him happily.

“Oh, _ lyubov moya,  _ I adore you more than words could ever say.” Viktor swore, curling in close as the sun rose up, relishing the time they were given to just lay together and love each other, trading lazy kisses as the day began outside.


End file.
